Tamara Chambers
' 'Tamara Chambers '''is a character based on the real life person of the same name who currently works for the Nostalgia Critic replacing Rachel Tietz after the latter departed TGWTG. She is shown to be mentally unstable, unlike Rachel who was relatively sane. It's also subtly suggested that Tamara is in league with the Critic's arch-nemesis Mara Wilson. She was portrayed by herself. Villainous roles in The Critic's reviews ''Catwoman '' In her first character based appearance she is seen portraying Anne Hathaway in the Critic's review of Catwoman. The review begins with a counsellor discussing Catwoman with a group of young actresses. The women were enraged that actress Halle Berry was chosen for the role of Catwoman in the 2004 film and that she blotched the movie up. When the counsellor mentioned that the Critic was making a review of the film in question, they tied the counsellor up and tried to star in the Critic's review by force. However, the Critic tells them that they had C. R. A. B. S. (Catwomen Raging Against Halle Berry Syndrome), and that they should be glad that they didn't get involved with this train wreck. They later get a job on the Internet in cat videos, which oddly gets more views than the alternative. Tamara played the actress Anne Hathaway, a member of the Catwomen ''Wicker Man '' Tamara's first official appearance as herself was in the Critic's review of the remake of the 1989 film ''Wicker Man. She first stalks the Nostalgia Critic around his office, persuading him to talk about the film and how it is her favourite. She has a disturbing habit of disappearing and reappearing, she can teleport and eavesdrops on the Critic's entire review. She tortures the Nostalgia Critic to get him to do a review of the infamous scene where Nicolas Cage is tortured with bees, and due to the Critic not recognizing the scene in his actual review she gets furious. To help her, she has Malcolm hit the Critic in the groin with a rubber hammer and has him throw Internet memes of the bee scene over the Critic's face. During the end of the review she does a parody of the end of the film in which James Franco and Jason Ritter are cops in a bar and meet the islands' women. She tries to get Cinema Snob and Spoony to do a review on the Wicker Man remake when she overheard them discussing Nicholas Cage films in a bar. Fortunately for them, the Critic confronts Tamara and tells her how so obsessive and psychotic she was. When it looked like he was about to kill her, he instead asks her to work for him. She accepts his offer, and the Critic is hit by an incoming truck (a running gag in the episode). ??? Tamara's own shows Tamara's Never Seen In this series Tamara reviews various popular movies beloved by many that she herself has only recently watched. Tamara just saw In this series Tamara reviews movies she just saw which have recently been released. = Alternate Versions * Hyper Fangirl (various reviews) * Anne Hathaway (Catwoman review) * Tamity (Matrix review) * Rey (The Force Awakens review) * Marvel Employee #1 (Blade review) * ??? Videos Category:TGWTG Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Karma Houdini Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Charismatic Category:Torturer Category:Obsessed Category:Femme Fatale Category:On & Off Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Fictionalized Category:Homicidal Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Scapegoat Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Traitor Category:Ensemble Category:In Love